Boogie Away
by Always-Seen-Smiling
Summary: "A girl so fine, yet scared out of her mind... I'll help her change by dancing to her heart." DBxFlaky fic.
1. Chapter 1: A shy girl, and a Disco Bear

Chapter 1: A shy girl, and a Disco Bear

**Hey everyone, Smiley here with a new fic! This is; Boogie Away. And if you notice, it'll star….. Disco Bear (*gasps*), and Flaky! And yes, I'm aware that this is a romance fic. And if you flame about this not being a FlippyxFlaky, then I shall shank ya! (But seriously guys, there's too much FxF) So for now, enjoy this first chapter!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Happy Tree Friends, nor the characters. Only this story and my own OCs.**

**000000000000**

Simple day for the normal Happy Tree Friends' life, get up, do the usual things that are needed, and die. But not all can handle such a thing. Some of the animals here have gone insane due to that, and or have completely died off. Living in a world where death is natural is quiet horrifying for someone, but it's worse in Flaky's case. Flaky was just a simple girl, but her tomboy-ish was tend to get her killed. But, she has friends who care for her. Cuddles is one of her friends, but he's younger than her actually, Flaky is like a babysitter to some, but due to her timid nature, she's usually acting like a complete baby. Also, Flaky has the fear of being killed by those surrounding her. So she tends to run off easily. Yet, some admire her for reasons; Her spikes/hair are like thorns of a rose in a blood red color, her bravery that she secretly have within her, or it can also be her cute laugh.

Flaky was simply hanging out with Cuddles, in the dance club tonight. Cro-Marmot was the DJ, and everyone was having a great time… Except Flaky, and a certain bear. Flaky was shy to the max, and was scared when Cuddles asked her if she wants to dance with him and Giggles. Flaky chickened out, and said that she'll just get some fruit punch. While running off to get a drink, she bumped into Disco Bear.

"O…oh….um…sorry Disco Bear…." Was all Flaky could mutter out. Disco Bear simply couldn't help but chuckle at that, and told Flaky that it was his fault for being in the ways. Flaky couldn't help but laugh nervously at that. Disco Bear then noticed that Flaky was heading toward the refreshments. He asked if he can get Flaky her drink. Flaky, still scared, decided to let him. Disco Bear then danced his way to the refreshments. Flaky couldn't help but nervously laugh at how Disco Bear was getting her drink, with his groovy grin, and his disco-ing body. But that's when Flaky imagined something bad happening to herself;

***Flaky's mind***

Flaky gets her drink from Disco Bear, but that's when Disco Bear slaps it into her face. Flaky tries to clean off the punch from her face, but then she feels a tapping on her shoulder, she then saw Disco Bear with a disco ball, and it hit her right in the head. Flaky couldn't do anything but scream at the pain she's feeling. That's when Disco Bear grabs her, and throws her across the dance floor, into the refreshments table. Disco Bear then gave a cold, evil laugh, and he then beat down Flaky with the punch bowl. Disco Bear eventually got done with his beat down, and picked up a cup, to drink the red drink….Flaky's blood.

***Reality***

Flaky was too distracted by her hellish daydream, to notice that Disco Bear had her drink. Flaky screamed as she then slapped it out of Disco Bear's left hand, and it landed right onto Flippy. Flippy then saw the red drink upon himself, and thought about the war happening all over again. His comrades were getting their blood splattered onto his body, and that's when Flippy was turned into 'Fliqpy'. Fliqpy quickly grabbed Cuddles, and snapped his neck. Giggles screamed, but that ended as she was smashed into the punch bowl. Giggles drowned within the fruity drink. Everyone was panicking at that point, Fliqpy then managed to kill Petunia, Sniffles, Lammy, Mime, Honey, and Toothy at that point. Disco Bear and Flaky ran as fast as they can. But Disco Bear tripped, and sprang his ankle. This gave an opportunity for another kill for Fliqpy. Disco Bear screamed out in a higher pitch, Flaky decided to be brave, and lift Disco Bear up, and Flaky decided to run for it. Disco Bear was shocked at how strong Flaky really was. He couldn't help but notice her beautiful face at this point. Disco Bear simply blushed at that. Fliqpy was getting close to Flaky and Disco Bear, when all of a sudden; One of the ceiling fans landed on him. Fliqpy screamed as he was then slashed to death by the ceiling fan's blades. Flaky stopped running since both animals were outside. Disco Bear was now healed from his injury, and thanked Flaky. He told her how brave it was of her to lift him up, and carry him to safety; Flaky couldn't help but nervously laugh at that. That's when Disco Bear decided to ask Flaky if they could hang out more. Flaky couldn't help but agree. Both then walked back to their homes, and said their fair wells for now.

***Disco Bear's POV***

I couldn't believe how Flaky managed to save me from Flippy like that. A girl like her is a real catch, yet… she's scared of everything…. I just want to help her out of her fear. And…. Get to know her better, we're both friends actually, but we hardly talk to each other… Flippy, poor guy has to suffer from PTSD. I know its Flaky's fault for ruining the dance, but… she saved me from dancing in my grave. She's different from Petunia and Giggles, plus; Flaky's single. I'll probably still hit on Giggles and Petunia, just in case one of them broke up with their boyfriends. But for now, I have to earn Flaky's heart… She's cute actually now that you think about it… Her laugh makes her adorable and her wild spikes/hair made me growl! I even like her dandruff now days. It's a special trait of Flaky's.

I eventually reached my home, the good old bachelor pad… I walked up the stairs, and placed the key in the lock. I turned it, and pulled out the key. I opened my door gingerly, and closed it with a bang. I then decided to turn on the radio, with my disco music blasting out. I decided to take a shower so I can get ready to rest. As I was washing the fro, I couldn't help but think of Flaky still… I really like her I admit. I decided that I'm done washing up, and dried myself. My fro was fine as usual. I then got on my blue pajamas, and headed to my room. I landed on the bed from a dive, and decided to rest. But, all I can dream of is Flaky now…. Flaky and I are destined to be… A girl so fine, yet scared out of her mind... I'll help her change by dancing to her heart.

**00000000000000**

**So guys, what did you think; Good, Bad, or just plain cheesy?**

**I'm not that great at writing romance fics because I tend to get it all lovey dovey XD and seriously, think before you review people. I will also allow other couples in this story as well, but for Flippy…. That's up to you people. Who would be perfect for Flippy? (I might make it either Giggles, Petunia, or Lammy.)**

**Well, until the next time people. Bye-Bye!**

**~Smiley**


	2. Chapter 2: Two bears and a porcupine

Chapter 2: Two bears, and a porcupine

**Hey everyone, Smiley here! I like to give you this new chapter of; Boogie Away. Oh, and also a few shout-outs to some folk;**

**stripesthetiger11: I know right? There's not many stories about poor DB… (Especially a FlakyxDB story.) Indeed about the FlippyxFlaky stories, too many to count XD I'm updating right now, so don't explode or something :D**

**NyanKisa44: Aww, thanks :) True about the FlakyxFlippy, original pairings are the thing that's needed at times. And thanks for favoring this story. **

**Le Wild Dumb $$ Appears: I think you got the wrong kind of person fellow ^_^' If you want to complain about fruits/complain to; 1. Write a letter to the government, 2. Complain on a website, 3. Do nothing, and don't eat fruits. I really think that you might have mixed up your sites to complain to…**

**captain crunch: err…. Thanks?**

**Onlyhalf: I'm updating right now! :D And here's something for you Clam. (Hands Clam a hearing aid incase.)**

**And now, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but this story and my OCs.**

**0000000000000000000**

***Flaky's POV***

Sunshine is what I can see outside my window. After the fiasco at the dance club yesterday, I'm pretty much scared about going outside even more now… Flippy 'flippin' out on everyone was freighting! But then I realized, I made a promise to Disco Bear yesterday about hanging out. I really don't trust the guy, I mean; we're friends, but not that close though…. I got up from bed, only to see a mess of the usual: Loose quills, and lots of dandruff. I got the vacuum, and cleaned it because it'll be a lot nicer to sleep in a soft bed, rather than getting dandruff stuck in your mouth while sleeping. After about five minutes, I got done with cleaning. (Flaky, you're starting to turn into a Petunia right now…)

I then got prepared for the day by getting me teeth brushed, eat some breakfast, and check to see if I have everything I need. After that took ten minutes, I headed out the door, locked it, and walk to Disco Bear's place. But first, I stopped by Flippy's house to see how's he's doing. Once I stopped by; Flippy was gloomy, and sitting on a lawn chair. I approached him with caution, and greeted him with a simple hello. Flippy replied back with a sigh. I asked him what's wrong, and he told me about the incident last night at the club. I then told him that it wasn't his fault, and that he should be happy. He looked at me and smiled. He thanked me for that. I then decided to be nice and ask him something.

***Third Person POV***

"Fli…Flippy… would you like to hang out with me, and Disco Bear?" Flaky asked with a nervous laugh. Flippy smiled, and replied with a "yes". Flaky was glad to hear that, and hugged Flippy. Flippy blushed at that, but then he broke the hugging by saying;

"We should probably head to Disco Bear's place now." Flaky nodded, and both walked towards Disco Bear's home. The two couldn't help but chat on the way about the craziest things that happened to themselves. Flaky nervously laughed when Flippy mentioned about the 'birthday incident'. Flippy couldn't help but laugh when Flaky mentioned about 'flaking out', and stabbing him in the eye. Both didn't realize that Disco Bear's house was just up ahead. Flaky and Flippy then walked up the stairs, and Flaky knocked on the door. Eventually, Disco Bear opened it with ease, and smiled when he saw Flaky… but widen his eyes a bit once he saw Flippy. Flaky then explained about how she decided that Flippy should tag along as a way to apologize about yesterday's incident. Disco Bear simply shrugged, and told the two that they need to get a move on. While the three were walking, Disco Bear decided to ask about where they will hang out at. Flaky couldn't think of anything, Flippy decided to suggest the local diner. The trio agreed, and head into town.

After 15 minutes of walking, the group managed to get to the diner. Once they entered inside, they noticed that Petunia was working today, along with Honey. Petunia looked disgusted at Disco Bear, Honey couldn't help but shrug.

"I'll take care of the group Petunia." Honey told the blue skunk, Petunia smiled at that. Honey eventually walked over to the group, and showed them their booth. Honey then handed them their menus, and left quickly to check on Leo. Flaky asked Honey why was Leo here. Honey responded to the porcupine's question:

"Because Flakes, Leo can't be at home alone by himself." Flaky then asked Honey about leaving Leo at Pop's. Honey couldn't help but mutter something about Pop dying today, Flaky looked confused at that. Honey then snapped out of it, and decided to ask the trio if they decided to order yet. Disco Bear decided to go first, and was about to order a bacon burger… then he looked at his gut. He then decided to go with a simple salad. Flaky couldn't help but laugh at that. Flaky then decided to order soup, and then it was Flippy's turn. Flippy decided to order a sub-sandwich. Honey then told the trio that their food will be ready. While the trio waits for their food, Flippy decided to start a conversation between himself, and Flaky.

"So Flaky… how's your day going?" Flaky couldn't help but nervously laugh, and reply with a simple 'good'. Disco Bear could tell that Flippy is trying to woo Flaky. That's when Disco Bear decided to butt into the conversation.

"Hey guys, so what do you think about this weather?" Flaky couldn't help to say that it was pretty nice. Flippy nodded in agreement. Eventually, Honey returned with their plates of food.

"Here you go guys." The trio thanked Honey, Honey then heard a scream that belongs to Leo. That's when you can see Leo was burnt on his bottom half of his body. Honey screamed, and decided to get Leo to the hospital. Flaky and Disco Bear shrugged, Flippy on the other hand… he was about to flip. The two critters gasped, and think fast about a way to stop Flippy from 'flippin'. Disco Bear then tossed his drink of water at the other bear, it worked. Flippy shook off the water, and asked why Disco Bear threw his drink at him. Flaky managed to tell Flippy about how he was about to 'flip'. Flippy couldn't help but say thanks. The trio then resume on eating their foods. But then….

***Disco Bear's POV***

While Flaky, Flippy, and I were eating our foods, Flaky started to puff up all of a sudden. I then notice that Flaky was crying a bit. Flippy was shocked, and reacted quickly by looking inside his jacket pockets for something. Flaky managed to mutter something to me eventually. She told me this;

"Disco Bear…. Hospital…." I then realized that Flaky probably had some kind of allergy to the food. I asked Petunia about what's in the soup, and she told me peanuts. I then remembered how Flaky was allergic to peanuts. Flaky was now losing consciousness, and I had to hurry! I just wanted a day made for me and Flaky. I blame Flippy on all of this… I then took note that Flippy managed to get what seemed to be a pill. He then gave it to Flaky, who then started slowly become normal again. I sighed in relief for that. But then I realized that Flippy might get a chance for Flaky's love. I had to think quickly…

***Third Person POV***

Disco Bear eventually rushed to Flaky's side, and helped her up. He then asked her if she was okay, and she replied with a no. Flaky then told Disco Bear that she's still feeling sick, and probably need to head to the hospital like she said before. Disco Bear nodded, and helped carry Flaky since she was still wobbly. Flippy decided to help out as well by telling Flaky that it'll be okay. Flaky thanked the two. Disco Bear simply smiled, and continued on carrying Flaky. It was a long way to the hospital, but Disco Bear was determined to make Flaky better.

Eventually, after a whole 10 minutes of walking, the trio reached the hospital. Flippy ran up to the front desk, which was occupied by Giggles, and she asked if she can help Flippy with something. Flippy then explained about Flaky having her allergic reaction, and that she's still feeling sick. Giggles then told Flippy that a room for Flaky was prepared. Flippy thanked Giggles, Giggles winked at Flippy as a 'you're welcome'. Flippy then thought for a second about Giggles winking at him.

"Isn't she still dating Cuddles?" Flippy asked to himself. Flippy then shook out of his train of thought, and helped Disco Bear put Flaky in a wheelchair. Disco Bear and Flippy then had to wait about two hours, before Flaky could get better. Disco Bear was worried sick about Flaky, he looked like he was about to faint. Flippy on the other hand, was starting to fall asleep.

"How could you fall asleep at a time like this!?" Disco Bear yelled out at the green bear. Flippy then looked startled, and looked angrily at him.

"Because DB, Flaky is going to be okay and I need to rest!" Flippy then started to shut his eyes. Disco Bear got angry at this, and slapped Flippy. Flippy was now wide awake, and mad. Flippy then punched Disco Bear in his nose. The two then started to dual it out in the lobby. But then both bears stopped when they noticed Flaky was right in front of them. Flaky couldn't help but ask a simple question:

"Why must you two fight?" Disco Bear then pushed Flippy off of himself, and quickly took Flaky's hand, and speak while petting her hand;

"Because Flaky, I was worried about you, and Flippy was falling asleep at a time like this." Flaky couldn't help but nervously laugh at that, and thank Disco Bear for his concern for her. Disco Bear nodded his head to that. Flippy then decided to leave the two for the day. Flaky waved so long to Flippy, while Disco Bear stuck his tongue out. Flippy was at that point pissed off. And while Flaky wasn't looking, Flippy 'flipped the bird' at Disco Bear. Disco Bear did the same towards Flippy. Disco Bear then started to help Flaky walk back to her home.

***Flaky's POV***

Ugh…. I still feel a little sick from the food. I couldn't believe that there were peanuts, eww. I'm glad that Disco Bear was nice to me today, same goes with Flippy. I just want to thank DB for worrying for me. Poor Flippy getting in a fight with Disco Bear. Back onto the subject of the current events, it's pretty nice outside again; the stars are out now since it's about night. I can see that Disco Bear is sweating from the walk; I couldn't help but nervously laugh. Disco Bear clearly heard this, and chuckled as well.

"With my kind of shape, it's a little hard for me." Disco Bear told me. I couldn't help but say that it'll get better soon. He smiled at that. We then continued on after having a short break, I really like the calm atmosphere, and for some reason… I see Disco Bear more clear than anything, my visions of him killing or hurting me stopped, but I'm still worried… Once we reached my house, I hugged Disco Bear and to him 'good night'. Disco Bear did the same to me. He then started walking back to his home.

***Third Person POV***

Flaky quickly enter her home in a pace. She then got ready to rest by getting into bed, she was tired after all. Flaky eventually looked at the picture of her and everyone in a group. She smiled when she remembered how Disco Bear was hitting on Petunia, and Giggles. But Flaky was angry at that for some mysterious reason. She shrugged it off, and closed her eyes. She mumbled something in her sleep, it turned out to be;

"Me and DB…. Maybe…."

**00000000000000000000000**

**So what did you think; Good, Bad, or Wut is dis?**

**I kind of rushed, because of how I have been busy with school. I'll make sure to upload The More the Merrier soon. And if I don't… you all get cookies X3 I really liked how this turned out actually, but I'm still not good a writing that much… And Giggles winking at Flippy? Could something happen? Anyway, review, and whatever you do. Until next time my readers.**

**~Smiley**


End file.
